


Reparação

by carolss



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Asuka e Shinji se reencontram quinze anos após o terceiro impacto





	Reparação

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa no universo de The End of Evangelion

_2030_

Ele chegou no café uma meia-hora antes do combinado. Ele tinha se oferecido para pegá-la na aeroporto pela manhã mas Asuka disse que não era necessário e que ela preferia passar no hotel antes e tomar um banho. Ele não a via desde cerca de uns dez dias após o fim do mundo e isso tinha acontecido há quinze anos atrás, algumas pessoas começaram a voltar algumas horas após eles dois, uma semana depois havia quase um bilhão espalhadas pelo mundo, um comitê de emergência formado pela ONU veio colher seus depoimentos, devido a sua idade e as condições excepcionais dos meses que levaram ao terceiro impacto seus nomes foram omitidos dos registros oficiais e nenhuma culpabilidade lhes foi atribuída, e antes que aquele dia acabasse ela já tinha sido mandada para a Alemanha e colocada sob a guarda de seus pais adotivos e ele mandado para a casa de seus tios.

Ela chegou no café exatamente na hora combinada. Ele tinha visto fotos dela online ao longo dos anos mas ainda assim era um tanto estranho ver a mulher adulta e não a garota de quatorze anos que sempre estaria em seus pensamentos e constatar que elas eram a mesma pessoa. Uma parte dele queria abraçá-la, isso parecia uma coisa normal de se fazer quando se reencontra uma pessoa que uma vez foi muito importante na sua vida e que você não vê a muito tempo, mas as suas circunstâncias não eram normais, e nem tão pouco eles mesmos. Então ele apenas estendeu sua mão em um cumprimento e ela a pegou.

“Oi” ele disse.

“Oi” ela disse.

Assim que ela chegou a garçonete veio até a mesa pegar seus pedidos, eles pediram e ela os deixou com um silêncio desconfortável na mesa.

"Então como está a Alemanha ?" Shinji perguntou.

Ela olhou para ele por um longo tempo antes de dizer :

"Shinji você realmente me pediu pra vir da Alemanha te ver pra me perguntar como está a Alemanha ?"

“Não”

“Então fale sobre o que você realmente quer falar de uma vez”

“Você não vai fazer isso fácil para mim, certo ?”

“Eu alguma vez fiz isso ?”

“Justo...hum minha psiquiatra acha que seria uma boa idéia pra mim interagir com as pessoas daquela época que ainda estão vivas, você em particular"

“Meu psiquiatra por outro lado não tem certeza se isso é uma boa idéia”

“E ainda assim aqui você está”

“Seu e-mail me deixou curiosa, eu sempre acreditei que caso um dia nós voltássemos a entrar em contato seria eu que teria que começar”

“Sim...eu acho que a coisa principal que eu gostaria de dizer é que eu sinto muito”

“Pelo quê ?”

“Tudo”

“Escolha um item específico”

_Por ter tentado te enforcar. Pelo que aconteceu no hospital. Por sempre ficar e ir embora na hora errada._

“Eu sinto muito porque eu sabia que você estava sofrendo mas eu estava envolvido demais com o meu próprio sofrimento para ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para te ajudar com o seu”

“Bem, e eu sinto muito por ter feito o mesmo”

Eles se olharam em silêncio por um tempo, isso não tinha magicamente feito tudo melhor, mas nenhum deles esperava que esse fosse o caso, mas algo dentro deles dois parecia ter se aliviado um pouco e isso era um começo.

A garçonete chegou com os pedidos deles, eles agradeceram e ela foi embora. Antes de dar o primeiro gole em seu café Asuka disse :

“É bom te ver de novo Shinji”

“É bom te ver de novo Asuka” ele disse sentindo o começo de um sorriso se formando no canto de seus lábios e deu o primeiro gole em seu café.


End file.
